Beautifully A Mess
by Caskett050712
Summary: She reached out for his hand to help pull him up, as he got to his feet he placed his arm around her shoulders, she looked up at him placed a kiss to his jaw, as she wrapped her arm around his waist whispering, "I love you, Castle."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Castle.**

* * *

She walks towards him determined not to let the apprehension show on her face as she takes a seat on the swing beside him. He barely acknowledges that she's there so she decides to take the lead and get this over with. _"I'm sorry," _when he still won't look at her she continues, _"I shouldn't have kept secrets."_

_ "It's who you are. You don't let people in, I've had to scratch and claw for every inch."_

_"Castle..." _

_"Just let me finish..." _She tries to interrupt but he needs to get this over with before his nerves get the best of him. He pauses to collect his thoughts; he can feel her watching him. _"I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, about our relationship – what we have, where we're headed. I've decided I want more," _Her face falls and she knows this is it, this is goodbye. _"We both deserve more."_

_"I agree." _She sighs, her eyes beginning to water, as she wills the tears to hold off until she can make it back to her car.

_"So whatever happens, and whatever you decide..." _She's trying to hold it together, brace herself for his goodbye, then before she knows what's happening he's dropping down to one knee as shock covers her face.

_"Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"_

"What?" She needs to make sure she heard him correctly and it's not just some crazy trick her mind is playing on her.

"Marry me, I love you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I don't care about the job offer, or you keeping secrets anymore. None of it matters because I get it Kate I was scared too, we've worked too hard to get here to give up now. I know we never talk about what we want but Kate this is what I want. I want to marry you, be the father of your children, have lazy Sundays with you, movie nights with you, have picnics in Central Park with you watching our children play, have our families and friends together in our home to celebrate, I want us to have a life together. Kate, I just want you, you extraordinary, maddening, challenging, frustrating woman, always."

By the time he was done with his little speech the tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and she did the only thing she could think of she threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking him onto the ground straddling him.

"Is that a yes?" A somewhat confused Richard Castle asked.

Kate pulls back to look at him her arms still wrapped around his neck allowing him to sit up with her in his lap, a megawatt smile lighting up her face as she told him, "Yes, Castle. I want to marry you; I want that life with you." As soon as the words leave her mouth she leans in to kiss him, the rest of the world fades away as their lips connect, his tongue traces the seam of her lips seeking entrance, as soon as their tongues meet they melt into each other getting lost in their own little world until her phone starts ringing bringing them back to their surroundings.

"Don't answer it."

"I have to it's probably Gates wanting to know why I turned down the job." She ignores the questioning look on his face as she answers her phone, preparing to deal with the captain, "Beckett"

"Detective Beckett when can I expect you back in my precinct?"

"I'm on my way back now sir. I should be there in half an hour." Beckett replied.

"Good and Detective my office better be your first stop when you get back." And with that Captain Gates ends the call.

"You didn't take the D.C. job?" is the first thing out of his mouth as soon as she pulls the phone away from her ear.

"No, I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I realized something today while interrogating our suspect, this is my home, the precinct is my home. My home is here with the boys, Lanie, my dad, Martha, Alexis, and you. You are my home Castle, and I couldn't leave my home, not when I want so much more." Kate finishes with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Come on, let's get to the precinct I owe the boys an explanation for walking out earlier." She reaches out for his hand to help pull him up, as he gets to his feet he places his arm around her shoulders, she looks up at him and places a kiss to his jaw, as she wraps her arm around his waist whispering, "I love you, Castle."

"I love you, too"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Them**

* * *

As they're driving back to the precinct Castle looks over at his partner turned girlfriend turned fiancé and can't help but notice the way her brow is furrowed, the way her bottom lip is caught between her teeth. It's a look he's seen many times before and it only means one thing she's got something on her mind and she can't figure out how to say whatever it is. He reaches over, takes her right hand in his and starts rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb waiting for her to look over at him when she did he decides that she was going to need a push to say whatever it was that had her looking like that.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, just thinking about everything that's happened to us in the last few weeks and how this day has turned out so much better than I thought it was going to." She turns to look at him offering a small smile, bringing their joined hands to her lips to press a kiss to the back of his as she turns her attention back to the road, "So much has happened lately and as happy as I am right now we still have some things we need to talk about, and I think the sooner the better so we can move past this rough patch and move on to creating the future we both want. None of this is gonna work if we keep up this not talking about how we feel thing we have going on."

As much as he didn't want to talk about everything he couldn't help but admit that she was right. "I couldn't agree more, there are some things I need answers to. I do have one question that kind of needs to be answered right now though."

"What is it Castle?" She spoke as she pulled in to a spot outside the precinct.

"Do you want to tell people right away or wait to for a little while?"

For a moment she looked like she didn't know what he was talking about but, then she caught a glimpse of her ring and it clicked. To be honest she hadn't really thought about it she was still getting over the fact that he proposed to her instead of ending their relationship but thinking about it now she thinks it would kind of be nice to enjoy this without everyone else's prying questions. "You know, I'd kind of like to keep it to ourselves for a while because I think if we tell people now we're just gonna be opening ourselves up to them thinking this is the only reason I turned down the job and questioning our decision every time we turn around. So, yes let's wait. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is. It's one of the reasons I asked if you wanted to, I don't want you to be questioned about it. As long as you don't regret your decision I'm a happy man." He replied smiling at her.

"Well I don't regret it; I've never been more sure about anything in my life. So keep this safe for me while I go in and talk to Gates and then we explain what happened to the boys, they were worried when you didn't come in with me."

She slides her ring into his pocket and they make their way into the precinct and towards the elevators.

The bullpen is relatively empty when they arrive the boys must be finishing up with their suspect and Gates is in her office doing paperwork. She asks Castle to go make her a coffee while she talks to Gates. Then hopefully the boys will be done by the time she's finished. Walking across the bullpen she approaches the captains' door and knocks waiting for Gates to signal her to come in. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Ah yes Detective Beckett please come in and take a seat?" The captain motions to a chair in front of her desk. "I received a call from our friends in the attorney general's office this afternoon," Beckett grimaces; she was hoping to talk to the captain herself about turning down the job before someone else did it. "They informed me that you've turned down the job. Mind if I ask why, it seems like something you really wanted?"

Beckett takes a moment to regard her captain this is not the way she thought this meeting was going to go. "I thought it was too but, then I realized that there was something I want more in my life and the job just didn't fit in with that." She's looking out into the bullpen where her boys are gathered around her desk engaged in an animated conversation, once again she finds herself thinking how she almost gave this up for a job and how truly grateful that this day turned out the way it has, someone clearing their throat shakes her from her thoughts only then she remembers she's sitting in the captains office.

"I take it that man out there," she points to Castle, "has something to do with your decision." It's not a question, it's a statement.

"Sir…" Beckett starts only to be stopped by Gates holding up a hand to her.

"No need to explain to me, I get it Detective, there aren't many men out there like that one and a love like the two of you have only comes along once in a lifetime and that is a whole lot damn more important than a job." She can't believe what her captain is saying right now, it's almost like she cares. "If I had to make a decision I'd make the same choice that you have."

"Thank you sir, to be honest when Agent Stack told me about the job he asked me where I saw myself in five years and I didn't have an answer for him because I had never really thought about it but, when I went home I started to think about where I saw myself, I was still thinking about it when I went to that interview. I don't know what it was but this afternoon when I was interrogating the suspect it was like something just clicked and I saw clearly for the first time in my life what I wanted. So you're right it does have something to do with that man out there but," She doesn't know why she's bearing her soul to her captain but it feels good to explain this decision to her boss and who knows it might make Gates see Castle in a new light as well, "it also has to do with the fact that this precinct is my home, I can't leave everything here behind that I've worked so hard to achieve just to go start again at the bottom of the food chain. I've thought about where I want to be in both my personal and professional lives and I see myself as captain one day, I also see myself as a wife and mother, and none of what I want would be possible if it weren't for Castle. He's stood by my side for five years, we've been through more near deaths than I'd like to admit, he's saved my life on more than one occasion, no matter what the circumstances he's always came back because he believes in us and it may have taken me longer to see it but now that I have there's no way I'm letting it go."

When she looks at Captain Gates she sees a look of understanding on her face almost like she can relate and maybe she can no one really knows about Mr. Iron Gates. "Does he know this?" She nods her head towards Castle.

"He knows most of it." She ducks her head, a small smile playing at her lips at the thought of her writer. "That's actually another thing I want to talk to you about. I know I have some vacation time saved up and with everything that's happened in the last few weeks I was thinking about taking some time off, get out of the city, sort some things out."

"I think that would be a wise idea Beckett. How long were you thinking about taking?"

"Just two weeks."

"Okay, just fill out the paperwork for the time off, inform your team, your vacation starts tomorrow. I hope you and Mr. Castle get everything sorted out."

"We will sir. I have no intentions of letting him go."

She finds the guys in the break room having a conversation about something. Ryan's the first one to spot her, "Hey Beckett"

The other two turn around as she walks into the break room and greet her, Castle hands her a cup of coffee, with a small smile, letting their fingers linger just a bit longer than necessary.

"What's up guys?" She asks.

This time it's Esposito that speaks up, "I don't know you tell us you're the one that's been acting weird lately, then you walk out of here leaving us with our suspect, and now you've just come out of some mystery meeting with Gates. So tell us Beckett, what's up?"

"Do you guys remember Agent Stack?" at their nods she continues, "Well he offered me a job with the attorney general's office and I went to interview for it that's why I was late to the crime scene the other day."

"So you're leaving?" Ryan asks at the same time Esposito asks, "Is that why you guys were fighting?" looking between Beckett and Castle.

"No, I'm not leaving I turned down the job and yes it was why we were fighting but everything's okay now." She looks over at Castle as she finishes and see's that everything is indeed okay now even though they still have to talk they both know what they want and that's all that matters for now. The boys seem satisfied with her answer and that's all she could ask for. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Ryan was just inviting us all for drinks at The Old Haunt, apparently he has some news for us. I told him we'd be there. Is that fine?" Castle answers.

"Yeah it is. What time is everyone meeting?"

"Jenny said seven works for her. Does that work for everyone else?" Ryan asks.

"That works for me bro, and Lanie worked the morning shift so she'll be there too."

"Works for us too," Beckett answers for them. "Well we're gonna head out see you guys tonight."

When they arrive at the loft twenty minutes later Beckett looks at her watch it's only five and they don't have to meet the gang for another two hours so she decides now is as good a time as any for them to talk.

"Hey Castle, come here." She pats the spot next to her on the couch, he takes a seat beside her and she turns to face him. She's not sure how to start so she asks the one thing that's been on her mind since she saw the ring. "How long?"

"How long what?" he replies no clue what she's talking about.

"The ring Castle, how long have you had the ring?" Oh. There it is the look of realization on his face. Of course she would want to know that.

"Honestly, since the case with Eric Vaughn." He says the man's name with such disgust that she has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing because jealous Castle looks like a five year old who just got his favorite toy taken away. "But when I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you was when you were standing on that bomb and all I could think about was all the things that we haven't gotten to do together. I didn't want to want to waste another minute of my life with you."

"So if you've had it this whole time why propose now?"

"I had a talk with mother and she made me see that was scared of the possibility of scaring you off by asking when neither of us has ever talked about where we wanted this to go, so I decided it was best to lay all my cards on the table and see what happened."

"Well I'm glad you did," She says with a small smile as she moves closer taking his right hand in her left, "and I promise no more secrets, I was just worried about everything and confused about what I wanted but, I have it all figured out now."

"Yeah" he grins at her.

"Yeah, I hadn't really thought about the future until Stack asked me where I saw myself in five years but, the more I thought about it the more I saw what I want."

"What did you see?"

She beams up at him, "I saw everything you mentioned earlier, the kids, the lazy days off, holidays, marriage, but I also saw myself as captain of the twelfth one day, I guess it's where I always knew I wanted to be I just needed a push to see it. But, if we're gonna do this no more secrets, got it?"

"Got it, and I for one can't wait to experience all of these things with you and I know you'll make the best captain the twelfth has ever seen."

Kate climbs into his lap straddling him, her arms wound around his neck, his hands finding purchase on her hips as she leans down to kiss him. It wasn't a kiss that was going anywhere, nor was it a slow and gentle, it was a just because I can kiss. When they broke apart their foreheads resting together, smiles playing on both their faces she decides to tell him. "I asked Gates for two weeks off and it starts tomorrow. So what do you say we get outta the city Mr. Castle?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea Miss Beckett, where were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that a certain ruggedly handsome mystery writer owes me a trip to Bora Bora and two weeks in paradise sounds amazing."

"Well then Bora Bora it is my dear! When did you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible, so maybe tomorrow night, it gives us time to pack and let Martha and Alexis know we're leaving."

"Sounds good to me, I'll check flight times when we get home tonight but right now we need to get ready to meet the gang. Do you need to go back to your apartment to get something for tonight?" He asks as they're walking to the bedroom.

"No what I want to wear is here." She says as she pulls a short black strapless dress out of the closet. As she's coming back out she hears Castle say something about Espo being right. "Espo's right about what?" She asks as she starts to get undressed.

"That we're practically living together. I mean honestly how much of your stuff besides the furniture is left at your place?"

Kate thought about it for a minute and realizes he's right pretty much all of her stuff has migrated to the loft over these past few months.

"Yeah I guess he does have a point most of my stuff is here but," she says as she walks over to stand in front of him and starts buttoning his dark blue shirt that makes his eyes stand out and drives her absolutely crazy, "I guess that just means we'll have less to move when we get back from Bora Bora." She waits for it to click that she just told him she's moving in officially and she's not disappointed when he lights up like a kid at Christmas and pulls her in for a long slow kiss, when they break apart she's pretty sure this is the happiest either of them has been is weeks.

"You're moving in!" at her hum of approval he continues his outburst of excitement, "and we're getting married! You're moving in and we're getting married! This is really happening right it's not just some crazy dream?" He asks dead serious.

"No it's not some crazy dream, I'm really moving in and we're really getting married." She says as she wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him in for a hug relishing in the feel of his arms around her as he presses a kiss to her temple.

"Come on KB let's go we don't want to keep them waiting, Ryan seemed really excited to tell us his news."

"Yeah, he did didn't he." She goes to walk out of the room but suddenly stops causing Castle to crash into her back.

"What is it?" he asks as she turns back around to face him.

"Keep this safe for me?" She says handing him her engagement ring.

"Of course." he replies putting the ring in his pocket for safe keeping as they make their way out of the loft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

* * *

Twenty minutes later they walk into The Old Haunt immediately spotting Lanie, Jenny, and the boys in their teams' private booth in the back. As they're making their way over to the booth Castle tugs on her hand causing her to stop and turn around to look at him.

"What is it Castle?"

"I know we decided not to tell them about the engagement but, are we going to tell them about you moving in and the trip." He asks in a whisper.

"No let's just tell them about the trip and we can fill them on everything else when we get back. Sound good?" She murmurs coming to wrap her arms around his waist looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." He says mirroring her position. He leans down nuzzling her nose with his before placing a quick kiss to her lips mindful of where they are. "Come on lets go before one of them comes and gets us."

They remove their arms from around each other, Kate taking his hand and making their way to their friends. Ryan is sitting on the outside of the horseshoe shaped booth with Jenny on his right Lanie next to her with Esposito on the other side of Lanie. Kate slides in next to Esposito pulling Castle in behind her.

"Nice of you two to join the party." Lanie remarks as the two sit down.

"Nice to see you too Lanie." Kate quips back.

"What I'm just saying, we all have been here waiting on you two."

"Well we can't help it you got here early." She replies then turns her attention to Ryan and continues, "Anyway, Ryan care to tell us exactly why we're here. You were pretty vague when you invited us tonight."

The Irish detective looks at his wife who gives him a small affirmative nod. "Well guys in about six months we'll have a new member of our family." He looks around watching as his friends catch on to what he said before they all start offering their congratulations.

"Guys that's so amazing, we're all so happy for you." Kate murmurs eyes radiating happiness for her friends. She knows how long they've waited for this moment to finally have something to show for all their heartache and trying.

"So a little Ryan huh?" She hears Castle say from beside her. "You know Richard Ryan has a nice ring to it." He teases.

"Nah bro if they name it after anyone it'll be me." Espo throws back. "I think Javier Ryan sounds great."

"Who says we'll name the baby after either of you." Ryan questions, joining in on their back and forth.

Kate shakes her head and smiles at her boys always teasing one another. She looks around the table at her friends, her little makeshift family and notices how happy they all are. It's not often that they can get together and hang out outside of work minus the occasional girls night. One thing is for sure when they do they make the most of it and enjoy the company.

"So Kate," its Lanies voice that breaks her out of her thoughts, "Have you made a decision about the job?"

The boys look at her silently asking why Lanie doesn't know yet. Castle gently squeezes her hand letting her know he's there. "I have and I'm not taking it. I'm staying here, there are more important things here."

Lanie looks at her knowingly before asking, "You talked?"

"We talked." She confirms looking up at the man beside her pecking him on the cheek. "And everything's good."

"Better than good." Castle says from beside her.

"So Ryan, Jenny when exactly will my new niece or nephew be making their appearance?" Lanie inquires as she changes the subject and when Kate looks at her she sees that spark in her eye that Lanie gets when she's thinking about shopping.

"The official date the doctor gave us is October third." Jenny answers with a large smile on her face.

"You know what this means right?" Lanie comments. At the shake of Jennys head no, Lanie continues, "It means this weekend you, Kate, and I are going shopping."

"Oh that sounds like fun!" The petite blonde exclaims, before both women turn to look at Kate for her answer.

"Well it can be fun without me because I won't be in town." Kate answers.

"And where just might you be?" Lanie questions at the same time Ryan and Esposito say "Yeah boss we're working this weekend."

"She'll be with me in paradise." Castle replies for her.

"Girl, please explain what your boy is saying."

"He's saying we both need some time to relax after the mess that has been the past few weeks I asked Gates for some time off. So we'll be spending the next two weeks in Bora Bora relaxing."

"Sounds amazing, you guys definitely deserve a vacation. Wish someone would take me on vacation." Lanie mumbles.

"Me, too it'd be nice to get away." Jenny agrees.

"Bro, see what you did!" Esposito and Ryan exclaim at the same time.

"Hey! Don't yell at me, it's not my fault you guys don't take them on vacation." He tells them, watching as Jenny and Lanie throw looks at their respective men causing the men to mumble under their breath.

Kate leans up and whispers in his ear, "Ready to head home?"

"Yeah let's go."

"Well we're gonna head out guys we've got a lot to do tomorrow before we leave." After saying their goodbyes to everyone and making plans to go out when they get back they walk towards the exit.

* * *

"You wanna walk or grab a cab?" he asks once they're outside.

"It's nice enough let's walk." She says as she takes his hand and laces their fingers together as they start walking.

The mid May air cool and comforting makes the walk to the loft nice and enjoyable. After walking for a few moments a thought crosses her mind.

"Castle, when are we going to tell Martha and Alexis we're leaving?"

"I don't know, let's invite them over for brunch tomorrow. Say eleven?"

"Sounds good to me. Why don't you send them a quick text before it gets too late."

He pulls out his phone and shoots his mother and daughter a quick text. They both reply instantly letting him know they'll be there with his mother telling him she's out for the night because she has a hot date.

"Well they'll both be there and apparently we have the loft to ourselves tonight."

"What exactly are we gonna tell them tomorrow?"

"I'm thinking that we just tell them about the trip and that you're moving in, then when we get back we'll tell everyone about the engagement."

"I was actually thinking the same thing; just let it be our secret for a little longer."

* * *

When Castle and Beckett make it back to the loft they head straight to the bedroom to start their nightly routine. She heads into the bathroom stripping off her clothes before scrubbing off her make-up and brushing her teeth. Slipping on her pink jersey t-shirt and grey shorts she makes her way out to find him sitting on the bed in just his black sleep shorts. She leans against the door frame watching him for a second wondering again how she got so lucky and if she's being honest how they got so lucky. After a few more minutes of just watching him she pushes off the door and makes her way over to the bed crawling in to sit beside him. When he notices her he pulls her legs across his lap as he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Ryan and Jenny were so happy tonight." She comments resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah they'll make great parents, that's already one lucky kid."

They get quiet for a while she keeps looking at the ring on her left hand so happy with where they're headed but at the same time some irrational part of her brain keeps going back to that conversation she had with his ex-wife months ago wondering if any of its true. I mean what she knows about Meredith tells her all of it was more than likely lies but, then again what does she really know about why his marriages ended. She knows all she has to do is ask and he'll tell her, so she does just that.

"Castle," she says tilting her head up to see when she has his attention. When he looks at her she continues, "Why didn't you're marriages work?"

He definitely wasn't expecting that question; he sucks in a breath and begins. "Meredith and I got married two months after we found out she was pregnant. We were fine everything was fine until she was cleared by the doctor to start working again. From that moment she was off booking auditions and looking for her next big break leaving me to take care of Alexis. She started coming and going as she pleased hardly spending time with Alexis and I. When Alexis was about two I had a meeting with my Black Pawn, Meredith had an audition, and mother couldn't watch Alexis so I took her with me. When we got home I noticed Meredith's coat and shoes by the door so I put Alexis in her play pen and went to find her. I heard noises coming from our bedroom so I walked in there only to find Meredith in bed with her director. They both froze when they saw me, I told Meredith I was taking Alexis to my mothers and I wanted her and all of her things gone out of the house by the time I got back. I filed for divorce and full custody of Alexis the next day. The minute the divorce was finalized she flew off to LA only visiting when it suits her."

"Well I'm kind of glad she doesn't visit that often, I think I've had enough of Meredith for a while." She says smirking up at him. "What about you and Gina?"

"That never should've happened in the first place. We only got married because I wanted a mother figure for Alexis but, that quickly turned into a mess. The only thing Gina cared about was my image and whether or not I met my deadlines. It was more like a business deal than a marriage. She wanted me to be out attending publicity events every night and all I wanted to do was hang out at home with my kid. We started fighting about everything and anything. Eventually I had enough and realized that I didn't want Alexis growing up like that, so I ended it." He finishes on a sigh.

"You know I'm kind of glad that it didn't work out with them." He shoots her a look so she explains, "Because if it didn't we wouldn't be here now." She tells him as she plays with her engagement ring.

"In that case I am too." A comfortable silence fall upon them as they move to lay in the bed her head lying on his shoulder her left hand resting on his chest, his arm wraps around her. After a few minutes he breaks the silence, "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"About that, I was thinking let's just elope." She chances a glance at him tries to see what he thinks.

"Really?" he asks in disbelief. "I know you told me once that you're a "one and done" type and I don't want you to regret not having your dream wedding."

"Rick I don't want a big fancy wedding the only thing that matters to me on my wedding day is that you're there. Well, that and whoever's marrying us. That makes it my dream. What about you?"

"Honestly I've done big and fancy before and I hated it. So, if you'd rather elope then that's what we'll do."

"You're sure?" at his hum of approval she goes on, "Good because that's what I want just you, me, and whoever's willing to marry us." She finishes giggling as he pulls her to lay on top of him her chin resting in her hands. "When do you think we should do it?"

"Why not this weekend?" He says, "Think about it the hotel probably has someone on staff that's ordained and we can have the ceremony on the beach right before the sun goes down. We just have to get rings, find you a dress, and I'm sure I can find something to wear."

"Your white shirt with your tan pants, that's what you should wear," She tells him. "And I have a brand new white dress in the closet that I bought the last time I went shopping with Lanie that would be perfect. We can find rings when we get there."

"So we're getting married this weekend?"

"Yes, we're getting married this weekend." She says smiling as she places a kiss to his smiling lips.

"Do you think you're gonna change your name?"

"I was thinking Detective Beckett at the precinct and Mrs. Castle everywhere else. What do you think?"

"I think Katherine Castle has a nice ring to it." He says as he rolls so she's now lying on her side. "It's late let's get some sleep before we have to deal with the red heads tomorrow. Goodnight love."

"M'kay, night Castle." She whispers leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. Before they both fell into a peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces dreaming of what the following days would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I had to have my computer fixed and in between school and work too things just got a little crazy hopefully the chapters will come quicker.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them.

* * *

She blinks awake in the early morning light that flutters through the bedroom curtains, can't help the smile that blossoms on her face as she catches sight of the sparkly diamond ring that now adorns her left hand. She glances at the clock on her bed side table and realizes it's only a little past eight, so they have some time before brunch with Alexis and Martha. Rolling over she expects to find her writer fast asleep beside her but is instead met with an empty space where he's supposed to be. As she starts to get up to go find him he walks through the bedroom door carrying a tray with two coffees on it and an envelope of some sorts.

"Hey," He says to her as he sits the tray on the bed side table, giving her a quick kiss as he hands her a cup of coffee.

"Hey," She greets back. "What's with the envelope?"

"Something I had delivered this morning." At her questioning look he elaborates, "Open it and see."

She sets down her coffee and takes the envelope off the tray. Opening it she pulls out the sheets of paper and takes note that it's the hotel and airline conformation and when she looks at the next page she lets out a little gasp as she notices it's a detailed wedding ceremony that doesn't look like any of the packages that the hotel provides. She looks up at him and finds him waiting nervously for her reaction. So she leans forward, places one hand around the back of his neck and pulls him towards her for a long, slow kiss. When they break apart she pulls back far enough to look into his eyes.

"Thank you, it's perfect." She whispers to him.

"Don't thank me, I just want our day to be perfect since I don't plan on either of us doing this again. This is it, it's our always."

"You're getting awfully sappy there Mr. Castle." She teases as she stands up and starts making her way across the room.

"Only with you, love." He murmurs, "Where are you going?"

"We need to get started on brunch plus we have to pack and none of that's gonna happen if we stay in bed all day. So do you want to pack now or later?"

"Might as well do it now that way we don't have to rush through the rest of the day, I'll grab the suitcases from the closet."

* * *

By the time they emerge from the bedroom packed and dressed for the day they make their way into the kitchen to start on brunch knowing Martha and Alexis will be there soon. Kate sets about getting out all the ingredients they will need while Castle starts making pancakes and bacon to go along with the eggs and fruit Kate's making.

"Castle, let's tell them. Let's tell your mother and daughter we're engaged and I'm moving in but nothing else."

Castle stops what he's doing and turns to look at her not knowing what to think of her sudden change of mind. "Are you sure? What about what you said last night?"

"I'm sure let's tell them at brunch they should know now, so that they have time to prepare. After all it's not just our lives that are changing it's theirs too." She's standing in front of him now her hands resting on his chest looking up at him while his are resting on her hips.

"Okay then we'll tell them when they get here." He tells her, after a minute of silence and thought occurs to him, "What about your dad? He should know too."

"I'll give him a call after we eat and see if he can drop by for a bit on his way out to the cabin."

He's about to reply when the front door opens and Alexis walks in carrying a bag of dirty laundry followed by Martha. They break apart and Kate makes sure that her left hand stays out of sight for the time being. Castle walks over to help his daughter with the bag while Kate places the food on the table. Once the food is on the table everyone takes their places with Alexis sitting on one side by her grandmother and Kate and Castle on the other. They all make their plates and start eating.

"So, Alexis are you excited about your trip to Costa Rica?" Kate asks breaking the silence.

"Very, it's an amazing opportunity to see how life is in another country especially one with such a different culture and way of life. But at the same time I know I'm gonna miss it here."

"It is I remember feeling the same way when I went to Kiev between my junior and senior year but, just remember that home is always here but you should enjoy these things and take advantage of them while you're still young enough to appreciate the values of these experiences."

"She's right darling, enjoy these opportunities while you're still young." Martha pipes in. "Speaking of young, why are we having brunch in the middle of the week when you're both usually at the precinct by now?" She throws a pointed look at the couple across from her.

Kate reaches for Castle's hand under the table and gives it a quick squeeze telling him it's time to tell them. They share a quick look and she begins.

"I asked Captain Gates for a few weeks' vacation time to give myself a break after the rough patch that's been the last few weeks. So Castle and I decided to take that trip to Bora Bora we never got to take."

Castle picks up from where she left off, "When we get back Kate will be moving in here with us."

"That's it you organized brunch to tell us Kate was moving in?" Alexis asks.

"Not quite pumpkin, we organized brunch to tell you Kate was moving in and we're engaged." Everything's quite for a moment and their holding their breaths waiting for a reaction from either of the red heads across from them.

Finally Alexis speaks up, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Kate tells her as she pulls her hand out from under the table to show them the ring on her left hand as she turns to look at her future mother-in-law. "Martha?" she says as she turns to the uncharacteristically quiet diva.

"Is this really what you two want in light of everything that's happened over the last two days?" She asks the two of them.

"It is, we talked and everything's okay. We both said and did some things we shouldn't have but it was only because we were both too stubborn to talk about what was bothering us." Kate tells her with Castle nodding along.

"Well then kiddos, let's celebrate!"

* * *

After offering them their congratulations Alexis heads out to her afternoon class while Martha goes up stairs to get ready for her day. Kate goes into the office to call her dad and ask him to stop by. When she's done she goes to join Castle on the couch where he's finishing up a phone call.

"A car will be here at four thirty to take us to the airport." He tells her as he reaches for her hand when she gets close enough so he can pull her into his lap. "What time did your dad say he was coming?"

"He said about thirty minutes he was getting ready to head out." She says as she leans over to rest her head on his shoulder. "Did Martha already leave?" He nods his affirmation and they sit in silence for a few moments both lost in thought.

"What's going on inside that head of yours?" he asks her breaking the silence.

"Nothing just thinking about how a few days ago I had no idea where we were going but, now I have all my answers. All our cards are laid out, we're diving into this with both feet, starting our future. We'll be married in a few days and I couldn't be happier than I am right now."

"You know when everybody finds out we eloped without telling any of them they're gonna be upset."

"I know and I've thought about it, if they want to be upset let them this is our life and we've wasted enough of it dancing around each other. If they care about us at all they'll see that we're happy and that's all that should matter."

"I couldn't agree more." He tells her leaning in to capture her lips in a quick kiss only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. They get up to go answer it hand in hand. They're met with a very curious looking Jim Beckett on the other side of the door.

"Hey dad, come in." Kate greets her father with a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Katie."

"Jim, how are you doing?" Castle asks once the trio sits down in the living room with Jim in one of the armchairs and Castle and Kate on the couch.

"I'm doing fine, curious as to what has me seeing my daughter for the second time in two days."

The older man casts a look at the two of them and before Castle can say a word Kate jumps in and blurts out, "We're getting married." Causing both men to turn and look at her.

"And the job, what have you decided about that?" Jim asks his daughter.

"I turned it down, it wasn't where I saw myself." At her dad's questioning look she holds up a hand and continues, "This is my home and I just couldn't leave it."

"Well then congratulations you two. Is there anything else I should know while I'm here?"

"We're going on a two week vacation and I'm moving in when we get back."

They chat for a while longer before Jim leaves to head off to the cabin leaving Kate and Castle just enough time to get their packing finished up before the car arrives to take them to the airport.

* * *

When they arrive at the airport the driver helps Castle unload their luggage and wishes them safe travels. After checking their baggage and going through security they stop to pick up coffees on the way to their gate. The gate is really crowded but they're lucky enough to find two empty seats beside each other. Soon enough their flight begins boarding and they make their way into their first class seats. After they take their seats he reaches for her hand and tangles their fingers together causing her to turn and look at him.

"This is it the beginning of our future, you ready?" He asks her.

"As I'll ever be." She answers smiling as she leans in to capture his lips with hers in a practiced move only known to those deeply in love.


End file.
